Patil Limited Presents: One Hundred Adventures
by Ocean Reflection
Summary: Response to Roxas.rocks.my.socks one-hundred drabble/one-shot fic challenge. Main characters are Padma and Parvati Patil.
1. Frog

Author's Note:

This is a response to one-hundred one-shot/drabble challenge posted on the forums.

A drabble is a short-story consisting of exactly 100 words.

I have chosen Parvati and Padma Patil as my main characters.

* * *

**Patil Limited Presents:**

**One-Hundred Adventures**

_**Frog**_

_**.  
**_

"STOP IT!" The eight-year-old shrieked when the boy pulled her long, black plait. A sickening pop and sizzle echoed off the water.

"You turned him into a frog!" Screamed her twin.

The offender swung around with trembling, watery eyes, "A f-frog?" She covered her red face with her little hands at the sight. The beginning of a wail was bubbling up in her throat.

Her sister ran to her side, "Don't cry, Parvati." Padma took a moment to contemplate the dazed amphibian at her sister's feet before scooping him up. He gasped in an attempt to croak and Parvati peeked through her fingers at him.

Padma scrunched up her round face in thought, "Do you remember the story about the frog prince?"

"Yes," Parvati sniffed.

Padma held up the animal, "We can break the spell just like in the story. All you have to do is kiss him!"

"Ribbit," the frog pleaded with bulging eyes, his mottled skin was glistening in the morning sunlight.

Parvati shut her eyes and pressed her mouth against the slimy creature.

.

* * *

Author's Note:

2010/06/26: _**Frog**_ is now a one-shot because I rewrote some parts and made it a little longer.

Please feel free to review! Both positive and negative criticisms are appreciated!


	2. Applesauce

**Patil Limited Presents:**

**One-Hundred Adventures**

_**Applesauce**_

**.  
**

"I added it to the applesauce."

Padma frowned at her twin, "What exactly did you add to the applesauce, Parvati?"

Parvati's eyes were twinkling with anticipation; her Cheshire cat smile attracted her twin's annoyance. "The _Ganesha Siddh_," she emphasized the name with an accent.

"The Ganesha Siddh." Padma's breath hitched in her throat, "The potion?"

Parvati's smile widened impossibly, "Yes."

Padma dropped the traitorous spoon. She regretted having accepted the snack time offering from her diabolically mischievous sibling. Now she realized Parvati hadn't added spices to the applesauce, instead she had used it to mollify what would have been a more potent elixir.

Padma gasped when she felt a tickle at the base of her spine. Gritting her teeth she asked, "Parvati, how did you not get an O in Potions?" She tensed as the sensation sped up her back.

The Gryffindor's brows rose at her twin's jab, "Silly girl, I didn't brew it by myself. Dadiji helped."

"Ahh," Padma sighed. A dull throbbing settled between her eyes. Parvati watched her with undisguised fascination. If her sister was aware of the Vedic potion's outcome she did not seem intent upon sharing it with Padma until after the effects had taken place. Padma would have to await her fate blindly.

Suddenly, the pain in between Padma's eyes shot through her skull and her nose seemed to explode. Padma's hands flew to her face expecting blood, but found a long rubbery mess dripping from where her nose had been. Terrified, she cupped what remained in front of her face as it began to elongate and widen. The middle of Padma's face was mercifully numb and her nose kept growing, it quickly became too large to hold in her hands. The mass grew heavier and pressed down on her mouth making it difficult for her to breathe. Padma gasped for air and a shudder traveled through the fleshy mass of her nose. She gasped again and the flesh rose in front of her. She could now see what the potion had done-it had transformed her nose into an elephant's trunk!

Padma ran her hands across the appendage that had grown from her face. It tickled. This was her nose. The thought shocked and amazed her. That was until Padma's eyes settled upon her twin. Anger grew inside of her, how could her sister do this to her? She screamed at Parvati, but her mouth failed to form the words. Instead, a long, deafening shriek amplified by the length of her trunk escaped from her. Parvati covered her ears. Padma trumpeted again before resigning herself to the fact that she could not speak.

Parvati giggled, "Oh, Padma! No need to lose your temper. It's just a harmless potion." Padma glared at her, crossing her arms for emphasis. The potion was hardly harmless in her opinion.

A rustling in the bushes interrupted Parvati s fit of laughter. "I think you may have attracted something, Padma," she said glancing in the direction of the sound. Padma stomped her foot in response. A brown rat scampered in front of them with a squeak. Padma glared at it for a moment before looking back to her sister. She could not care less about a rat when her nose was as long as her arm. A low rumbling reverberated through her body and signaled her discontent.

The rat at their feet began to hiss, agitated by the noise Padma produced. It lunged at Parvati, she screamed and tried to shake off its grip on her robes. Padma began to laugh; her trunk transformed her giggles into loud, sharp chirps. Parvati was momentarily surprised by the sound and the rat took the opportunity to bite her through the material of the robe. She shrieked in surprise more than pain and danced around with the rat clinging to her knees. She spun around and managed to fling the rat off her, launching it into the air. It landed in the bushes with a loud thump.

Padma continued to laugh; her trunk shuddered with each sound. Parvati watched her with wonder. "Your nose is shrinking!" She exclaimed.

Padma raised her hands to her face once again. She found the length of her trunk had shortened considerably and she couldn t help but laugh again. It tickled her as it continued to shrink. Before she knew it she found her hands on her normal nose.

"See, Padma, the potion was perfectly harmless."

Padma snorted. "That's not much comfort coming from a girl who was just assaulted by a rat." Parvati stuck her tongue out at Padma. She continued, "I think I ll stay away from applesauce for a while. Especially _yours_, Parvati."

.

* * *

Author's Note:

I used some Indic words in the story, after all the characters are of Indian descent, why not? If you were wondering, "Siddh" means magic in Sanskrit, "Dadiji" is a respectful term for paternal grandmother and Ganesh is a Hindu god. Please review and let me know what you think!

Just wanted to say I might not be updating until August.

Don't forget that laughter is the cure to everything. ;)


	3. Evil

**Patil Limited Presents:**

**One-Hundred Adventures**

**_Evil_**

**_._**

A blush brightened Padma's face.

It did not escape Parvati's sharp eyes. "Who is it?"

Padma avoided her sister's gaze, instead focusing on the bridge of her nose. To Parvati it was a clear sign of her guilt.

"Padma!" She squealed and grabbed her twin's hands. "You can't hide anything from me! Was it Terry?" A giggle escaped her.

Padma made a face. "No, it was D..."

Parvati leaned in, "What? I didn't hear."

"Draco." Parvati gasped and dropped Padma's hands. "But he's-so!"

"So handsome!" Padma swooned.

"I meant evil," Parvati laughed.


	4. Hufflepuff

**Patil Limited Presents:**

**One-Hundred Adventures**

**_Hufflepuff_**

**_.  
_**

Parvati pranced into the library, past the tall bookshelves into an alcove with several armchairs.

"Hello, Padma!" She greeted in what could hardly be described as a whisper.

Round, brown eyes appeared over _Achievements in Charming_ to shush her.

"Have you come to study?" Parvati grinned unabashedly and made no move to unpack her book bag.

"Nope! You'll never guess what's happening!" Parvati bounced into a chair barely able to constrain her voice; "The other schools are arriving for the Triwizard Tournament next Friday!"

Padma's eyes widened, her twin's excitement was suddenly contagious. "Is there any mention of who the Hogwarts champion will be, Parv?"

"None yet." She lowered her voice and leaned in, "But mark my words it'll be a Gryffindor."

"Could you imagine one of the Weasley twins representing the school!" Padma covered her mouth as she giggled.

Her sister scoffed and flipped her long braid over her shoulder, "Do you think Ravenclaw has a better chance of producing a champion than Gryffindor?"

"Undoubtedly," Padma smirked. "Personally, I believe Wenlock would be a perfect representative."

"The prefect?" Parvati pondered over the Ravenclaw for a moment.

"Yes, but I'm sure all the seventh years are going to enter. Each house will have equal chances."

Parvati grimaced, "Ugh, I hope the champion's not a Slytherin." Padma shook her head. It was common knowledge that Gryffindors and Slytherins had a very strong rivalry. "But with our luck it'll be a Hufflepuff."

Padma turned back to her charms book smiling, "Yes, it would be."

.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm reading the series over again; I thought it would be interesting to look at what's going on from the girls' point of view. Too bad it's not much of an adventure. ;)


	5. Crab

**Patil Limited Presents:**

**One-Hundred Adventures**

**_Crab_**

**_.  
_**

When the Patil twins arrived home from their first year at Hogwarts they were delighted to meet the newest member of their household, a white and brown crup Mrs. Patil named Gobi. Gobi's floppy ears, inquisitive and friendly demeanor insured that Mrs. Patil did not too sorely miss her Hogwarts-bound daughters.

A week into the summer break, while lounging in the garden—Padma was glancing over her homework and Parvati was tossing a ball for Gobi to fetch—their attention was drawn to the pond.

The water rose and slapped the mossy ground where Gobi now stood, his small frame racked with vicious snarling; he was entirely focused on the shuddering water's surface. Parvati gave a little gasp as a glimmering dome rose out of the water.

"What is that?" Padma asked as she got to her feet, her Transfiguration assignment quite forgotten.

"I-I don't know!" Parvati cried. "Gobi, get back here!"

Gobi ignored Parvati in favor of barking madly at what now looked like a boulder covered in gems. It began to move across the water. It rose further as it approached the shore, a small, round, wrinkled head with large, liquid eyes appeared from underneath the water preceding it.

"It's a turtle!" Exclaimed Padma as the large creature shambled onto the mud. Its magnificent jewel embedded shell winked at them in the sunlight. Padma and Parvati's amazement was cut short when Gobi did something that crups are well known for—he lunged at the giant turtle. The glittering reptile made a sound like a wet gasp, its eyes opening wide when Gobi sank his sharp canine teeth into its leg.

Parvati's scream would have been ear splitting but it was drowned out by the loud bang that shook the garden like a bomb. The turtle lurched forward—dragging the snarling Gobi with it—propelled by an explosive fire it had emitted from its rear end.

Mrs. Patil appeared with a pop, broom in hand. "What _is_ going on here?" She surveyed the scene; her shell-shocked daughters were gaping between her and the turtle, which Gobi had latched onto, with open mouths.

"Oh! It's your father's fire crab. You know I told him keeping one at home was a bad idea, and of course he goes and buys one!" She shooed the creature away with her broom, calling Gobi to her. "Good boy," she cooed.

"A fire crab." Padma said slowly. They watched as it settled into a patch of reeds not too far away.

"When were you going to tell us you got one, Mom?" Parvati said a little angrily as the shock wore off. "It nearly killed us!"

Mrs. Patil laughed at the absurdity of the idea, "Ah beta, don't be silly! The fire crab slipped my mind." She bent down to scratch Gobi between the ears. Parvati made a noise of indignation and stormed back to the house. Padma quite agreed with her sister, the fire crab was dangerous. However Padma decided she would be using the fire crab's shell as a cauldron if it ever tried to explode on her.

.

* * *

Author's Note:

When I went off to uni, my dad bought a puppy. I was so easily replaced.

Please feel free to review!


	6. Itch

**Patil Limited Presents:**

**One-Hundred Adventures**

_**Itch**_

_**.  
**_

On their first train ride to Hogwarts, Padma and Parvati Patil were accompanied by their old classmates from Sweeting's Charms Academy for Young Witches. A warm feeling of familiarity filled their compartment as the girls chattered happily about their summers and compared their new wands. After the lunch trolley passed and they had feasted on confectionaries and spent quite a while twittering over chocolate frog cards—Daphne Greengrass was intent upon obtaining Cliodne for her collection-their attention turned to their imminent arrival at Hogwarts.

"Do you think we'll be using our wands on the first day?" asked Parvati, swishing her hawthorn wand through the air.

"I would hope so," answered Pansy Parkinson. "We were required to buy them before term started." The other girls murmured in agreement.

"Where do you reckon we'll be staying?" asked Leanne Perks. "In a tower like at Sweeting's?"

"Sharing the floor would be fun," Padma said.

Pansy interrupted her, "But at Hogwarts the students are separated into different groups."

"How's that?" Parvati asked.

"There are four houses," Pansy said slowly, savoring the girls' wide-eyed looks. "And they divide the students amongst them based on certain qualities."

A twinge of anxiety pulled at Parvati's stomach at the thought of being split up. Perhaps some of the panic showed on her face, or maybe her sister felt the same fear, because Padma gave her a troubled glance. "Like what?" Parvati asked a little loudly.

Morag MacDougal answered her with a smile, "I think it's based on hobbies, or personalities. Some nonsense like that."

"It's not nonsense," Pansy stated firmly as her cheeks flushed. "All of my family have been in Slytherin, I will be too."

Leanne laughed a little, "I have family from each of the houses; I don't think it matters much which house you end up in."

Daphne, who had until then sat quietly through the conversation, preemptively drew Pansy's attention to her trading cards. The girls' chattering turned earnestly toward what they might learn, but a little worry had wheedled itself into the back of Parvati's mind and settled there like an itch she couldn't scratch.

.

* * *

Author's Note:

I think Sally-Anne Perks from the first book transformed into Leanne in the sixth. I thought it would be nice to bring it in.

I just wanted to remind readers that this is a series of disconnected one-shots. However, I might continue this one into the next post if I can't think of any better subject for "Green." Enjoy.


End file.
